


Earned Submission

by HardStansOnly



Series: let me Bee good for you [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: Bondage mention, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, but they'll get around to fixing that, but we done knew, i see you winding grinding up on that dick, jaehyo is brat, jaeil get a new partner, still standing by my shitty tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Taeil and Jaehyo decide to seduce their not so little maknae.





	Earned Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a mental break so Rae gets to suffer publicly for being a fool and telling me their weakness. - S

Jihoon was reasonably sure he was being fucked with. It wasn't that they weren't tactile with one another, because they were, but never in the entirety of their friendship had Jaehyo ever been this clingy. Normally it was himself that wrapped around the others while they tried to pry him off. However today seemed to be an exception. Currently his hyung was on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and smiling like he didn't notice Jihoon's hard on nestled again his ass.

“Hyung?” Jihoon tried not to react as Jaehyo wiggled in his lap. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting.” Jaehyo's smile curled wider. Fingers buried in his hair as Jaehyo ground down again. “What are you doing?”

“Questioning reality.” Jihoon glanced around. The dorm was empty except for off to the side where Taeil was watching them with a stupid grin on his stupid face. “Why are you on my lap?”

“You don't want me here?” Jihoon scowled at the mock sad tone. “This,” Jaehyo ground down making Jihoon cave and bite his lip, “seems pretty okay with it.”

“ _Hyung_.” Jihoon didn't mean for it to come out as breathy as it did but with Jaehyo now obviously grinding down he couldn't help it. “Fuck.” Gripping the rolling hips he looked up desperately. “You - _ah_ \- you gotta stop.”

“Why?” Jaehyo licked his lips grinning. “Sir said I could. I only follow Sir's orders.”

“If you want Jaehyo to listen you have to make him listen.” Taeil supplied saunting over to plop down next to them. “Unless you don't want to play with us.” Both looked at him waiting for an answer. “Words Jihoonie.”

“You guys are the goddamn worst.” Jihoon buried his face into Jaehyo's neck. “Is this your way of asking?”

“I wanted to sit on your dick but Sir said not yet.” Jaehyo chuckled releasing his hair, a thumb brushing against his lower lip. “So. Will you play with me?” Jaehyo's hand slipped between them to grind directly against him.

“ _Hyung_.” Jihoon whimpered, hips twitching upward into the warm palm. “ _Hyung please_.”

“Do you like that Jihoon?” Taeil nipped at his ear then again at his neck. “Do you like your hyungs taking care of you?”

“Yes.” Jihoon nodded scrunching his eyes closed. “Ah fuck.” The palm disappeared but Jaehyo's hips picked back up. “Hyung-”

“If you want me to listen.” Jaehyo purred into his ear. “Make me.”

Fuck it.

Jihoon gripped the brown hair tightly in his fist and nearly laughed at how quickly the older’s body went limp. Dark eyes stared down at him and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel the rush of endorphins that spiked at the small bit of submission from Jaehyo. Jihoon like to take care of people and more so he like when people let him take care of them be it everyday things or with sex.

Taking a quick peek over at Taeil he nearly melted in relief at the look of approval in the older’s face. Granted they had approached him but stil, not many doms were okay with others playing with their partners.

“You can touch him.” Taeil must have noticed his gaze. A tattooed hand grabbed his wrist to guide it to Jaehyo chest. “Touch him Jihoon. Let Jaehyo show you how good he can be.” Licking his lips Jihoon slid his hand up the arch of the warm chest, up over the sternum, then to grip the strong jaw. Jaehyo’s eyes fluttered closed as he breathed heavily in Jihoon’s grip. “Kiss him.” Jihoon brought them together getting another jolt of endorphins as Jaehyo moved easily with him. The kiss was a bit messy mostly due to Jaehyo’s enthusiasm but Jihoon tightened his grip as he slid his tongue in the open mouth getting a small whimper. “Want to come to bed with us?” Taeil purred, hand reaching between his legs to grope at him. Jihoon moaned rocking his hips upward. “Oh?” Taeil murmured into his ear. “You feel like a big boy.” Jihoon blushed cherry red.

“Oh come on.” A voice popped their bubble. “The couch? Really? How many rooms do we have here and you assholes are out in the open.” Jihoon buried his face into Jaehyo’s chest as his heart pounded in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong Jiho. Jealous?” Taeil gave a last squeeze making Jihoon tremble before removing his hand. “Offer is still open Jihoonie.” Taeil leaned over taking a kiss. “Door will be unlocked.”

Jihoon watched the two retreat into their bedroom suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious about everything. Too embarrassed to look at Jiho who was no doubt grinning like the hyena he was, Jihoon bolted towards the bathroom to take a long shower and jerk off to the fresh memory of rolling hips and strong hands.

The problem was Jihoon knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He was reasonably good looking, he had known the two for most of his life at this point, and okay maybe this wasn’t the first time he got off to the idea of Jaehyo bouncing on him or Taeil watching as Jaehyo bounced on him. What he was self-conscious about was his dick which seemed counterintuitive to anyone who was at or below average size. He was neither. He was a bit larger than average and since hitting puberty he had a fair few people who say his dick was too intimidating so as a result he had gotten very talented with his mouth and hands. 

Not really able to deal with the idea of Jaehyo blanching and telling him no Jihoon wrapped himself in a towel before slinking off to his room.

***

“You didn’t come play with us.” Jaehyo was back on his lap the next day, hips firmly grinding against his. “How come?” Jihoon just blushed but kept his eyes down. “Are we moving too fast?” Jaehyo stilled in his arms. “Hey.” Fingers curled under his chin lifting his face. “Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon kept his eyes cast down. The soft brush of lips caught him off guard but at the instistant kiss he let his eyes slip shut, hands instinctively finding themselves drawn to Jaehyo’s hips. 

“Touch me.” Jaehyo murmured against his lip. “Touch your hyung.” Jaehyo grabbed his hands to move them up his chest. “Just like that. Keep doing that.” Jihoon groaned feeling his pants getting tighter.

_He’s going to say no when he sees._

The thought rattled around his skull causing his hands to stutter.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon retracted his hands. He could deal with strangers or one night stands running away but not Jaehyo. Not someone he was in close proximity to all the time. Not someone who he actually cared about. “I gotta go grab -”

“What’s your hang up?” Taeil’s voice sounded behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the oldest leaning on his elbows. “You’re obviously interested in us and we in you.” Taeil frowned. “Why are you running away Jihoonie?”

“I just.” Jihoon trailed off. How was he supposed to explain this without sounding ridiculous? How was he supposed to explain that he couldn’t handle being turned down by them without making them feel guilty. “It’s hard to explain.”

“How about this.” Taeil crawled over the back of the couch to sit next to him. “You come play with us without sex and when you’re comfortable we’ll approach it slow.” Jihoon didn’t know what to say to that. “Stipulation is we get to kiss you.” Jaehyo dipped down to nuzzle into his neck, knees sliding slightly farther apart to cuddle closer into his body.

“Will you come with us?” Jaehyo nuzzled deeper. “Please Jihoon. Please come with us.” Taeil seemed to press closer too and even with his heart pounding like a jackhammer he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist them.

“Okay.” Jihoon nodded, he could feel Jaehyo’s smile against his neck and the approval pour off of Taeil.”What are we going to do?”

“You’re going to go get your ropes and we’re going to tie up Jaehyo.” Taeil kissed along his jaw. “Right Jaehyo?”

“Mmhmm.” Jaehyo kissed down his neck. “Gonna make hyung feel good Jihoonie? Going to make me behave for you?” Jihoon could barely think let alone peel the tongue from the roof of his mouth. “What color are your ropes Jihoonie?”

“Pink.” Jihoon managed to breathe out under their combined attention. “My ropes are pink.”

“They’re going to look so pretty on me.” Jaehyo hummed sounding pleased. “They’ll look really nice with Sir’s purple ropes.” Teeth caught his ear as another set gazed his neck and Jihoon’s head fell backwards to rest against the back of the couch letting out a small moan. The jingle of keys outside the door caught their attention. “We really gotta stop doing this in the living room or we’re never going to be able to get to the fun bit.”

***

Three weeks. It had been three weeks and Jihoon wasn’t sure if Jaehyo was going to survive much longer. After the initial dance around Jaehyo had seemed to crank up the brattiness to eleven and poke at every button he had.

Like right now.

Taeil had been showing him a new chest harness for suspension rigging and Jaehyo waltzed in trying to drag Taeil off.

“Please.” Jihoon sighed picking at the knot in the ropes. “Ten minutes and he’s all yours.”

“I want him now and he’s all mine anyway.” Jaehyo grinned arching an eyebrow. “What are you going to do about it.” Jihoon gave a bland look.

“I told you he was a brat.” Taeil shrugged but didn't make a move to go anywhere. “Your move.”

Jihoon pondered for a moment. He had tied Jaehyo up plenty of times in the recent weeks and even sat in on some of their scenes as Taeil broke him into pieces only to rebuild him. There had been more than a few intense makeout sessions and one particularly memorable one where he got Jaehyo to cum in his pants right before an interview. The older had spent most of the time scowling at him and Taeil was too amused to even be angry.

Realistically he knew what the issue was: Jaehyo wouldn’t submit to him unless Jihoon earned it. The trust was there, the respect for authority was not.

“Since you’re being a pain in my ass I’m going to give you a pain in yours.” Jihoon let the ropes fall from his hands. “Bed.” Jaehyo blinked before a sly smile crawled across his face.

“No.” Leaning into Taeil, Jaehyo grinned wider. “Make me.”

“Fine.” Stepping forward Jihoon grabbed a handful of brown hair getting a gasp. Taking them to the edge of the bed he pointed to the mattress. “Bend over. Hands on the mattress.” Surprisingly Jaehyo obeyed. “Safeword?”

“Chicken.” Jaehyo sounded giddy. “I’m green.”

“You’re about to be purple.” Jihoon scowled. Stepping back he let Jaehyo wait it out.

And kept him waiting.

And waiting.

After five minutes Taeil seemed to have caught on and was doing his best not to laugh. Jihoon had no intention of striking Jaehyo at the moment. Punishments were not to be given while annoyed or angry but making Jaehyo stay suspended in anticipation was punishment enough.

After ten minutes he relented. Giving a small pinch to Jaehyo’s ass he watched as the older jolted up.

“Good boy Jaehyo.” Jihoon pet the brown hair.

“Oh you asshole.” Jaehyo whipped around scowling and trying to remain cranky but with Jihoon and Taeil both laughing it was hard. “That wasn’t nice.”

“But you listened.” Jihoon grinned smugly. The realization hit Jaehyo and the older scrunched his face up making them laugh more. Turning his attention back to the ropes on the floor Jihoon looked to Taeil “Back to the knot.”

***

There was a few more incidents popped up but now Jihoon noticed that Jaehyo was much more willing to listen to him which was great however, now the question of sex had begun to arise. Jihoon didn’t want to admit it but he was afraid of their reaction or worse, their rejection.

“What’s got you looking frightened?” Taeil plopped onto his bed next to him. “You’ve been avoiding us all day.” Jihoon looked down in shame. He both loved and hated the fact that Taeil seemed to be able to read his mind. “You need to talk to us.”

“I’m scared that this,” he motioned to his shorts, “is going to ruin things.” Jihoon didn’t look at Taeil. He didn’t think he could handle it. “I’m...bigger than most.”

“Okay?” Taeil slid a leg between his. “And?”

“And I don’t think I can take it if…” Jihoon swallowed around the lump in his throat. “If you guys reject me for it.”

“Stupid.” He could hear the eyeroll in Taeil’s voice. “I’ve seen you naked. So many times.” Jihoon chuckled a bit. “Look at me.” Jihoon flicked his gaze up. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon didn’t even think about it. He trusted Taeil before all this and now it was amplified two fold.

“Good.” Taeil kissed him softly. “I trust you and even more I trust you with Jaehyo.” The words curled warmly in his chest. “Now come with me.”

Climbing off the bed he followed Taeil’s lead into the shared bedroom. On the computer Jaehyo looked like he was finishing up a game of overwatch. As the match ended Jaehyo pulled off his headphones smiling up at them.

“Hey guys.” Jaehyo looked between them. “What’s up?”

“C’mere.” Taeil motioned him over. Jihoon shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously as  
Jaehyo crossed the room. “Lemme see your hand.”

“Kay?” Jaehyo tilted his head but complied. “Oh?” Jihoon jumped as Taeil shoved Jaehyo’s hand into his shorts so the slightly callused palm rested against his dick. “ _Oh_?” Despite being thrown off guard he could see how Jaehyo’s pupils dilated out. Taeil chuckled as Jaehyo spilled to his knees to yank down Jihoon’s shorts and boxers. “You mean you’ve been embarrassed about _this_?” Jihoon turned scarlet under the intense gaze. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, sorry Taeil.”

“No offense taken.” Taeil grinned down at him. “I know you were worried about this but as you can see,” he nodded down to Jaehyo who was looking up with hungry eyes. “He really wants to suck you off.”

“Please.” Jaehyo breathed wide eyed. “Jihoon. Please let hyung suck you off.” Jihoon groaned at that. Jaehyo and Taeil picked up early on that he liked calling them that while grinding against them. It was more endearment than honorific but they loved to indulge him all the same.

“Sure. Okay.” Jihoon nodded. People were less likely to suck him off than to let him fuck them but Jaehyo and Taeil had been anything but ordinary so he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised anymore. “Hyung can-” Jihoon didn’t get the words out of his mouth before Jaehyo lurched forward taking him in hand. “Oh god.” Jaehyo never, ever, did things by halves so when he swallowed him down he went all the way to the base in less than 3 attempts. “Oh fuckfuckfuck.” Jihoon’s lungs constricted when Jaehyo gagged causing the muscles to tighten around him. No one had ever done this and yet Jaehyo was gripping at his thighs to keep him from moving away. “Oh my god Jaehyo.” The older pulled off a half moment before swallowing him down again.

And again.

A third time had both him and Jaehyo wrecked.

“Breathe.” Taeil pulled Jaehyo off by the hair. “Deep breath Jaehyo.” 

Jihoon looked down before groaning. On his knees Jaehyo looked a mess. There was a slight sheen to his eyes from where tears had welled up while thick spit trailed down his chin as he gasped lungfuls of air. Jihoon had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

“Sir.” Jaehyo coughed a bit to clear his throat. “I want it. Please Sir I want it.” Jihoon blushed a deep red.

“Can he?” Taeil kept a firm hold on Jaehyo’s hair. Jihoon nodded a frantic yes. Jaehyo was back on him in less than a second drawing out long moans. “You sound so pretty Jihoon. Our pretty little maknae finally letting himself go for us.” Jihoon slid his hand into Jaehyo’s hair at Taeil’s guidance. “Not too hard.” The hands on his hips moved him slightly back and forth drawing more moans from them. “There you go. He looks so pretty wrapped around you doesn’t he Jihoon?”

“Yes. God, fuck, yes.” Jihoon pried open his eyes to see Jaehyo staring up with a heavy gaze. “Jesus.”

“I know how worried you were.” Taeil trailed a kiss down his neck. “But it’s okay. You belong to us now and we want you.” Taeil’s words did something funny to his heart. “We want you, and your big dick is just a bonus.” Jihoon would have laughed if Jaehyo hadn’t pulled off to cough a bit. “Alright there?”

“Hmm.” Jaehyo kissed the tip. “I don’t think I can swallow you just yet.” Jihoon nodded staring at the wreck of the man at his feet. “Which just means you’re going to have to let me do this more.” The flat of the tongue swirled around his head and Jihoon’s breath stuttered out. “Make more pretty noises for your hyungs.”

“Ja-Jae-” Jihoon whimpered at the teasing. “AHH!” Nearly buckling in half Jihoon felt Taeil’s arms snake around him to hold him up. “I’m...I….Shit.” Jaehyo sucked on the tip making him cum with a angonized groan. Jaehyo opened his mouth letting some leak out before taking him to the base a moment to draw out his orgam. “Oh my god Jaehyo. Oh my god.”

“Thank you Jihoon.” Taeil’s voice cooed next to his ear, guiding him over to the bed where he collapsed bonelessly. “Thank you for trusting me. For trusting us.”

Jihoon smiled stupidly as a now cleaned up Jaehyo curled up on his chest all but purring in contentment. “Thank you Jaehyo.”

“It really is the best cock I’ve ever sucked.” Jaehyo nuzzled closer against him. “Except for Sir’s.”

“Smooth.” Taeil laughed climbing into bed next to them holding a water bottle out to Jaehyo. “Very smooth. Now drink this.” Taeil smiled down at them while Jaehyo drained the bottle. “So. What do you think? Will you be our partner?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon huffed dramatically then laughing when Jaehyo smacked at his chest. “Yeah. If you’ll have me.”

“I thought you were a top.” Taeil tried and failed to keep a serious face when asking making them all laugh again. “Our pretty maknae.” Jihoon let them drown him in more kisses until he was pliant under them. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
